


The Accidental Confession

by SpillAllTheTea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Sappy Ending, Victor has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillAllTheTea/pseuds/SpillAllTheTea
Summary: A short High School AU where Victor and Yuuri have to work together on a school projectThe story is much better than my summary btw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first fic! Help me out by commenting to recommend future works

“Shut up, Phichit!” Yuuri yelled. He was getting very annoyed by his best friend’s snarky comments about his crush on the new guy, Victor. “Yuuri, come on. He would like you too if you would ever talk to him.” Phichit reasoned. Yuuri gazed back at the boy across the cafeteria that they had been talking about. It was the first week of the second semester in eleventh grade, and Yuuri was already amazed by him. Victor was a tall, thin young man with a pale complexion and shimmering silver hair that fell just below his shoulders, and electrifying blue eyes that shone like sapphires. He was seemed to get along very well with others, for he had already become acquainted with Chris and a few others on his first day at school. Victor was incredible, and Yuuri knew he'd ever get to be with him. “I think he's straight.” Yuuri mumbled dejectedly. “Then you must not have seen the look him gave you earlier.” Phichit smirked, moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. 

Lunch soon ended, and the students returned to class. When they got back, the awaited their teacher’s instructions for their upcoming project. “You and your partner will research your subject at the library. Then, you will take photos of artifacts relating to the topic at the museum. As you know, this project will be done outside of school. You have 2 weeks to work on it, so I expect your best work.” the teacher informed them.   
“I don’t want to hear any complaining about your assigned partners.” he reminded the students. Yuuri looked around the classroom absentmindedly as his teacher read the assignments. “Yuuri, weren't you listening? I just told you that you would be working with Victor on this project.” his teacher chided, interrupting his thoughts. Yuuri sat up in his chair, alarmed, yet excited by his assignment. Before he knew it, the shrill sound of the bell sounded, and the students began to pour out of the classroom door.

“When can you work on the project after school?” Victor inquired as he and Yuuri walked down the hall. “Everyday except for Tuesday--that's when I have piano lessons.” Yuuri replied with a polite smile. Before they could even sit down in their next class, Victor fished a scrap of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something onto it. “Call me about working on the project!” he beamed, winking as he walked to his seat. What the hell? Who just randomly winks like that?! Yuuri thought.

The rest of the day seemed to pass faster than usual as Yuuri took turns looking at Victor and the note in the pocket of his dark blue jacket. “604-438-9762.” Yuuri recited to himself as the final bell rang. He had memorized Victor’s phone number during their science teacher’s long, boring lesson about plants. Yuuri got his things ready and walked down to the bus. “Yuuri, I'm over here! I want to hear all about this project with Victor!” yelled a voice from the back of the cacophonous bus. Yuuri didn't have to look up to know it was Phichit, making yet another quip about his crush. Yuuri. sat next to him, and the boys gossiped the whole way home.

Later that night, Yuuri’s phone rang. It was Victor! “Hey Yuuri, would you like to work on the history project at the library this Friday?” Victor questioned. “Of course!” Yuuri replied timidly. The two boys talked for a very long time and realized they had quite a bit in common. “Goodnight, Yuuri. See you tomorrow!” Victor exclaimed from the other end of the phone. “Goodnight!” Yuuri exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. As he drifted off to sleep, all he could think about was Victor’s beautiful voice and joyous nature.

The rest of the week felt like forever until it was Friday. Yuuri had his older sister, Mari, drive him to the library, where he waited for Victor. What would he do? What would she say? His thoughts were interrupted by the faint creak of the door, and he saw Victor walking towards the table where he was sitting. “Hello Yuu~ri. Shall we begin our research?” he asked. “Of course!” Yuuri replied, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. They found several books and websites about their topic, which was Imperial Japan. April still had an hour and a half before his sister would be there to pick his up, so he and Victor decided to get a celebratory cup of coffee upon the successful completion of their research.

Before he knew it, it was time for Yuuri to go. “I had a great time today. Do you want to see if we can hang out this weekend?” Victor asked as Yuuri walked out of the coffeeshop. “Sounds great! I’ll call you!” Yuuri replied, bubbling with excitement on the inside. “You totally like him.” his sister teased as they walked back to the car. “I don’t know why everyone keeps saying that.” lied Yuuri as he opened the car door.

Over the weekend, they decided to finish their project by going to the museum. Samurai armor gleamed in the exhibit where they were taking pictures. “Aaaaand… we’re officially done!” announced Victor as he took their last photo. “What should we do now?” wondered Yuuri. They decided to go to a movie. As they were entering the theater, Yuuri saw a familiar face. “How’s it going, boys?” Phichit asked, once again wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Fine.” huffed Yuuri as they paid for their tickets. Phichit left them alone after that, and Yuuri and Victor sat down in their seats. 

When the movie began to play, Yuuri looked puzzled and checked their tickets. “What’s wrong?” Victor whispered, not wanting to disturb the other people watching. “Phichit distracted me and I bought the wrong tickets!” he panicked. They were SUPPOSED to be at a comedy, but they were actually watching a romantic movie! 

Yuuri was very uncomfortable as they watched the movie. How was he supposed to get through this without thinking about Victor? Yuuri looked over awkwardly at the boy sitting next to him, and mouthed an apology. Victor gave him a look that said it was fine, so they got back to watching the movie. During a more time passionate scene of the movie, Yuuri decided to sneak a quick look at Victor, only to see he was looking back at him! The boys both blushed (especially Yuuri) and looked away from each other as fast as possible. 

Yuuri felt as if he was losing his mind. Did Victor like him back? His thoughts soon got the best of him, and he spoke without thinking. “Victor will you go out with me?” Yuuri blurted, disturbing some of the other people in the theater. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! For a moment, Victor said nothing at all. Yuuri’s heart pounded as he waited for Victor to respond. “Yes, of course, lyubov moya. Now let's get back to watching the movie. I'm actually invested in this story.” he replied with a sweet admirable, grin. Relief and excitement spread over Yuuri as he heard this. Victor had said yes!!

They left the theater, feeling better than when they had walked in. Later that week at school, Phichit approached Yuuri on the bus. “I told you he liked you.” he said. “Yes. Yes you did.” Yuuri admitted as they rode home. By the time they reached Yuuri's top, a few snowflakes had begun to fall. While he walked home, gusts of frosty air hit his face. However, Yuuri didn’t notice, for all he felt was warmth inside as he thought of his new boyfriend. And to think, it had happened by accident.


	2. Sleepy Victor and Thoughtful Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my first chapter! Someone recommended a second chapter in Victor's POV, so here you go

_Am I in love?_ Victor wondered, tapping his pencil on his chin. _Yeah, I think I am. I simply adore his messy black hair, his beautiful brown eyes, the pink hue that appears in his cheeks when he's flattered, and--_ “Goddamnit, Vitya! You've been on this problem for fifteen minutes! Just answer it already!” exclaimed Yakov, his adoptive father. It was very late at night and he was helping Victor with some difficult math homework. “Are you thinking about that boyfriend of yours again?,” Yakov asked, “You've been talking about him nonstop since you two went to the movies. That's fine, but you need to focus!” The old Russian man had been accepting of Victor’s relationship with Yuuri, and so had Yuuri's parents. They were incredibly thankful for this. While reminding himself of that fact, Victor was able to relax and finish his math homework.

     The next morning at school was very difficult, for Victor was sluggish and tired from the messy bun atop his head to his feet that dragged with each step. “Dude, are you okay?” Chris was clearly concerned. “Yeah. I'm fine. I was just finishing some homework.” Victor replied sleepily. The assigned pages from the math book had kept him up until 2:30 in the morning, and he woke up for school at 6. It was worth it though, Victor was confident in his answers after receiving help from Yakov. The good mark he would soon receive would be enough to bring his math grade back up to an A before the end of the grading period. Although some people thought of him as kind of an airhead, Victor was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to schoolwork.

     After half a day of being a drowsy trainwreck, Victor finally saw Yuuri. His blue eyes widened, and a relieved smile spread across his face. Victor had only been dating Yuuri for about 3 weeks, but he missed him whenever they weren't around each other. As Yuuri approached him, he pulled something out of his messenger bag. A travel cup? Victor wondered. It was a travel cup indeed. “I brought coffee today, but you looked like you needed it a lot more than me. I didn't get the chance to give it to you this morning, so it's kind of cold. I hope you still like it.” Yuuri said quietly as he waited for Victor to accept his gift. Victor took the travel cup from Yuuri and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Yuuri was right, the coffee was cold, but Victor enjoyed it nonetheless. “Thank you so much, Yuuri! You don't know how much this means to me!” Victor exclaimed with admiration. Yuuri blushed as they began walking to their next class.

     Throughout the second half of the day, Victor was a totally different person. He was attentive and quick to answer questions. When school ended, Yuri caught him skipping in the hallway. “What the fuck is up with you today? First you were a zombie, and now THIS! Wait… I know what it is. Katsudon did something nice for you, didn't he? You two are fucking disgusting!” Yuri groaned. He was getting really annoying by Victor and “Katsudon”’s mushy relationship. “Yes, Yura. He did something very nice for me. He gave me coffee.” Victor said fondly, ignoring the retching noises that the younger teen was making.

     Victor was thankful for Yuuri's kind deed, so he decided to return the favor the next day. Eventually they fell into a routine of bringing each other coffee each day. It turned into a playful competition of who could keep their coffee the hottest, or who could make the best latte design, etc. They never kept score, but Victor still claimed that Yuuri had the most points for starting the tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to make suggestions in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first story on AO3. This works as one chapter, but I've been thinking about writing more. Let me know in the conments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
